What Happened?
by MeltingInHisGoldenEyes
Summary: ‘I HATE YOU!’, ‘WELL DONT WORRY BECAUSE THE FEELING IS MUTUAL!’ They both turned in different directions but I saw the same emotion hidden behind their cleverly shielded eyes. Not hatred. But something much stronger. Then, What Hapenned?
1. The Start

**The Start**

**RPOV (Rosalie's POV)**

**Song: Me, You and My Medication by Boys Like Girls**

I climbed out of my BMW and looked around the parking lot observing straight away the difference between my car and the others. My new red BMW looked like the only new car in the parking lot apart from two others a silver Volvo and a red jeep. Well, I hope I fit in here. I thought as I started towards the office to pick up my time table and a map of the school. I was used to the looks and whistles I got from the opposite sex every single boy bored me and there was going to be any different here. Forks of all places couldn't hold anything of interest. Once I had picked up my things from Mrs. Cope I started towards my homeroom in building 2, at least it was the same building I had my next class in so I wouldn't be too late.

When I opened the door I looked across a full classroom with one spare seat next to a tall, blonde boy. He was gorgeous. Maybe Forks did have some gems among the other pathetic male population. I sat down in the seat and noticed him talking to two girls behind him.

"Alice, I don't really think Bella wants to hear anymore about your arranged shopping trips," he laughed as a brunette nodded along with his speech while a small pixie looking girl pouted giving the poor blonde next to me a look that even I, the queen of ice, would melt for.

"Sorry Ali, you know I love you but think about poor Bella," Oh great, the good looking ones are always taken, what did I expect?

"Yeah, think about poor Bella!" The brunette laughed before she turned and finally acknowledged me, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you. You must be new, I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella," the girl held out her hand and I took it finally looking into her brown eyes. So many emotions were flooding through them but the one that stood out most behind her cleverly shielded orbs were a look of pure pain as her eyes flickered to the right side of me.

"Rosalie Hale but you can call me Rose," I said shaking the others hands.

"I'm Alice and we are going to be great friends I can already see it and maybe you can come shopping with me since Bella is always complaining even when I'm the one buy her things," she grinned at me, her blue eyes were also guarded from any prominent emotion and my mind started wandering to the figure to my right that seemed to be changing these peoples moods as soon as they looked at them.

"Jasper," Jasper merely smiled before he started staring down at Alice again, his eyes flooded with love and I felt the need to look away.

"What have you gotten first period?" Bell asked and I answered biology delighted to know I would have it with her.

"We better get going, you don't want to be later for Mr. Banner," she smiled and looked once again to the figure to my right, longing and pain flooding from her chocolate pools. As we left the room I made sure to look at the figure causing all the discomfort. Sat in the chair Bella had been looking at was a boy with bronze hair and piercing green eyes looking at Bella with the same strangled expression she held every time she looked at him.

All my classes went uneventful apart from my growing curiosity about Bella and the bronze haired boy, whom I soon found out his name was Edward. It was very obvious that there was something there but apparently no one knew why. Everyone I asked told the same story, Edward and Bella were best friends, basically inseparable, Alice occasionally hung out with them, since she was Edward's sister, but they were literally attached at the hip. Then one day last year they came into school and had a massive row full of 'I hate you's' and cuss' exchanged from each side. Ever since these fights had become a reoccurring event and no one had ever found out what happened.

When lunch finally came Bella led me outside, apparently it was one of the rare sunny days in Forks, we sat down at a table with Alice and Jasper. We started casual conversation, about classes and such when Bella realised she forgot to buy a drink and walk off towards the cafeteria door so I took this as my chance.

"What's up with Bella and Edward?" I tried to ask as casually as possible taking another bite of lettuce. Alice's smile turned into a quick frown before she masked it with a fake confused look, "I don't know what you mean." I burst out laughing before I could stop myself, "Alice, I may be blond by I'm not that dumb. It is obvious something happened and no one knows what apart from, I am presuming, you."

She looked like she was arguing something in her head before she looked at me, "I can already tell that we are going to be great friends and that you can keep a secret so I'll tell you all that I know. Which isn't a lot more than what anyone else will tell you. What happened between the two of them is a mystery. What do you know already and I'll see if I know anything more," she said as she took another bite from her sandwich.

"Bella and Edward were best friends then one day they weren't," I frowned at how little information I really knew.

"Well, that is basically all I can tell you as well. But one key facture is missing from that explanation that only I knew, I'm not even sure Edward and Bella knew themselves."

"That doesn't make any sense how can they fight over something you don't know?" I inquired.

"It was quite obvious, well to me at least, that Bella and Edward lo-" but before she could finished her sentence shouting came from the cafeteria the other side of the grass.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU CULLEN!" I heard Bella voice growl followed my Edward's.

"OH, DONT WORRY SWAN THE FEELING IS MUTUAL! SO YOU CAN GET ON YOUR LITTLE HIGH HORSE AND RIDE INTO THE SUNSET NOW!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BASTARD! GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRITE! I AM NOT THE BASTARD YOU'RE THE BITCH! I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG AND ALL YOU EVER DO IS YELL AT ME!"

"WELL IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED YET YOU ARE YELLING TOO DICKHEAD!" with that Bella turned around towards our table.

"It was quite obvious that Bella and Edward loved each other but now I think their eyes are too full of hatred and pain to remember anything else of the past," Alice said as Bella sat down a small tear rolling down her cheek.

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up now so go read!**

**Thank you again... please review?!**

**edward(.)x(.)cullen(.)x(.)forever**


	2. Relief

**Relief**

**RPOV**

**Song: Decode by Paramore**

The start of my second day started the same as the first. Drove car, parked car but then I noticed something I hadn't the first day. On a bench at the far side of the car park I saw a brunette, Bella, and on the other side of the car park a bronze haired boy, Edward. Edward looked up from whatever he was reading and stared at Bella with longing in his well shielded eyes, Bella's head lifted up from her book as his snapped back down to his book as she stared at him with the same expression he had held a few minutes ago. This carried on and I kept staring at them pleading with them to make eye contact.

"They do this every day," I heard Alice voice from behind me. I didn't turn just continued to look for a difference in this pattern.

"Hey."

"What lesson do you have before lunch today?" she asked.

"English Lit," I mumbled concentrating more as I thought I saw something travel across Edward's eyes as he looked up at Bella again, _restraint?_

"That's good, I have it with you. Why do you care so much about Bella and Edward anyway?" Alice asked and I decided to turn around as Bella stood of and walked towards us.

"It's an intriguing situation," I smirked as Bella arrived.

"Hey Alice, hey Rose, what you guys talking about?"

"Shoes," Alice lied sending a wink my way and we started towards homeroom.

"So have you guys heard of the party Mike's having tonight?" Alice said as we sat down.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go but only if you guys come with me," Bella answered and Alice agreed for both of us. While I was thinking how I was going to get out of my house without my parents noticing.

My brain snapped into gear when I saw Bella's pained eyes travel towards the door; I knew straight away Edward had arrived. Alice continued organising tonight while I switched my gaze between Bella and Edward when their steady, 'I drop my head, you drop your head' rhythm broke, Bella and Edward's eyes connected. It wasn't for a second and a drop of a head, no, they stared at each other for the whole of homeroom. What looked like a secret discussion playing out through their eyes.

When the bell rang for next class, Biology, Bella quickly looked away from Edward's eyes and blushed.

"Ooooh, Bella's blushing, who was it?" I asked trying to be casual yet slip his name into the sentence, "Mike? Tyler? Eric? Ben? Jasper? Edward?" As soon as his name escaped my mouth the blush deepened and her lips turned into a small smile before they turned into a grimace, I wasn't sure which was the real emotion.

"No-one, come on we better get to biology," we bid our goodbyes to Alice and entered Mr. Banner's classroom where there was a seating plan placed on the board.

"Since none of you could be quiet yesterday I decided a seating plan would be better, there will be no moving and I don't care how much you whine these are your seats for the rest of the year." I looked at the board and saw I was in the back right hand corner next to Bella, thankfully, and in front of us was Edward and someone called Emmett.

The class shuffled towards the seats and I watched Bella's face as her eyes shielded themselves as soon as she sat down.

"Today we will be doing blood typing," Mr. Banner carried on explaining how to blood type and I saw Edward and Bella's eyes both go wide. I saw Edward begin to turn in his seat but quickly stopped himself and turned forward, a sullen look planted on his face yet his eyes, like Bella's, were completely void from any emotion.

Mr. Banner poked a boy called Mike's finger with a needle and a small droplet of blood fell from the pinhole. Before he could stop himself I saw Edward's head turn around to face Bella, I followed his panicked gaze and saw Bella much paler than usual.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Mr. Banner moved towards our desk.

Her head shot towards a stunned Edward, "_Edward?"_ she mumbled before she eyes closed and she started to fall towards the floor. Before I could do anything Edward's arms shot out and caught her staring down at Bella's frozen figure, his eyes filled with _relief._

"Edward, quickly take her to the nurses office," Mr. Banner panicked as Edward carried Bella out the classroom, his eyes never leaving her face as he still held a look of relief across his features.

As soon as they were out the door I shot my head up, "Mr. Banner I'm not feeling too good," he quickly sent me to the nurse obviously not wanting another person fainting in the class.

I walked out the classroom slowly, so he wouldn't figure out I wasn't really ill, but as soon as the door closed I ran until I saw Edward carrying Bella's still frozen body at the end of the corridor. I got as close as possible to him, without him figuring out I was actually there.

"Bella," I heard Edward sigh as he brought one of his hands up to stroke her cheek, "Where did I go so wrong? What happened?" he asked her a pained look finally flooding out of his eyes as he let down his defences, "I miss you so much, I just wish you would talk to me, no, I just wish you look at me without a look of hatred crossing your beautiful features," he once again stroked her face, this time leaving his fingers lightly on the skin of her neck, "You know what the strange thing is?" he questioned the still unconscious body, "374 days it has been since we last poke to each other properly and even through all the fights and I hate you's we have thrown at each other, the place I hold for you in my heart is still there, a big, wide hole that no one else can fill apart from you. So the strange thing Bella is that even after all this, I don't actually hate you, the strange feeling I held, no, hold for you is nothing of the sort. When you fell today I was suddenly flooded by so many emotions but one I hadn't ever thought about before emerged greater than ever, one I didn't even know I could feel but now I know I can, and I will prove it to you, Isabella Marie Swan. I promise you that I will show you what you mean to me, I promise to never give up. I love you, _my Bella," _my eyes widened and I gasped at what I had just heard as Edward carried Bella through the nurses' door.

_He loves her..._

_But does she love him? _

I found myself thinking as I made my way back towards class.

**Thank you for reading. Please tell me how it was by reviewing?? **

**edward(.)x(.)cullen(.)x(.)forever**


	3. Drink Up

**_Disclaimer: I don't own... even though i do wish i did!_**

**Drink Up**

**RPOV**

**Song: Jenny Friend Of Mine by The Killers**

After biology and after Bella re entered, the usual blush filling her cheeks, we met Alice and I tried to act as normal as possible even though I noticed more than ever now the new emotions passing Edward's emerald eyes. I kept on hoping he would just tell her or at least do something slightly different to change her views on him. However nothing happened, they carried on their 'I look up, you look down' pattern until after lunch when my classes changed from with Bella and Edward to with Alice and Edward.

We made our way to history when I suddenly realised Edward walking and laughing with a group of guys surrounded by girls in short shirts and tight shirts, the whole corridor moving to the side to let them threw.

"Who are they?" I asked Alice when she had finally taken a break from talking about the party tonight.

"Oh," Alice said as she looked towards Edward the people surrounding him, "I forgot to tell you, Edward is star quarterback for the school football team," as if on cue the group in front of us started cheering 'Go Spartans', "all the girls in the school are apparently in love with him some boys too," she raised an eyebrow and looked back towards her brother, "he's not a 'player' but he has had a lot of girlfriends, never having more than one at a time but the relationships are quickly over, the longest was with Tanya Denali for about a month I think, shortest, Britney Reed which lasted about an hour, average I believe is about 2 weeks," she concluded making a brief barf noise.

"Who's the lucky lady now?" I asked noticing he wasn't giving any of the girls around him special attention.

"Right now he doesn't have one because he broke up with Carmen Smith 2 days ago, but no one can ever be sure, however if that is true he always has his next victim within the next two days so he has to pick today that's why all those girls are around him. The ones he has already been with; Lauren, Tanya and Jessica are the usual but Amber, Courtney and Samantha are the ones trying desperately every break up to get to be the one," she shook her head disapprovingly towards her brother as his group split into two, a few entering our history class and a few carrying on down the hall, the same space left for them to move past regular students, heads bowed as if not even daring to wonder into their path.

The rest of the school day was pointless. I did nothing and learnt nothing, about lessons or anywhere closer to solving the Bella and Edward mystery.

I had driven myself home my mind still wondering back to Bella and Edward and what could have happened to have caused such a mess. Alice was picking me up at 9 to get to the party and it was already 8:34, I quickly threw on a short red dress with a bit of make-up standing outside of my door exactly 36 minutes later not having to wait a second as the yellow Porsche pulled up in front of me.

"Get your arse in here!" I heard Alice laugh as I jumped in, still surprised that my parents had let me out on a school night.

I laughed with them as we sung to boyzone along with the radio.

We pulled up at an extremely large white house along with what felt like hundreds of others cars and walked into the party, whistles followed until we found the drinks table. I grabbed a beer and so did Alice but Bella stayed well clear, "No drink Bells?" I asked taking another swing.

"Nope, I get off my head very easily and intend on staying well clear."

We soon fell into a conversation and I couldn't stop laughing at Bella and Alice's banter and the stories between the two.

"Long story short after two hours you couldn't tell what was poo and what was chocolate," Bella finished her latest story as I held back a shiver and Alice started hers.

"...when he went to the toilet a week later he ran about and started screaming about how he had a magic arse because the glitter had stayed up his butt and when he had a poop it came out all sparkly," I laughed at Alice's story of Bella's brother Emmett however Bella seemed cringe away from any conversation including him.

"Will Emmett be here?" I asked and Alice nodded.

"Emmett would never miss this for the world, you'll know when he comes," she winked at me and at that moment I heard a loud voice boom, "The king of all is here... with his cunning companion Eddiekins, let's get this party started!" At this the music got turned up louder and the most beautiful boy, if you could call him that, ran onto the dance floor and started dancing as people congregated around him.

"He sure knows how to make an entrance," I heard Bella mutter as I continued to stare at the burly man with his head covered in dark brown curls. The crowd around him began to thin and I turned my head to see where they were leaving to. You could barely see the bronze hair above to crowd of sluts around it.

"Well, he obviously hasn't picked yet. They are trying to get in there final entries," Alice and I laughed and I heard Bella's pained laughed and turned to look at her face, it showing the same expression as her laugh, as she looked onto the people.

"You know, that drink doesn't sound like such a bad idea," she laughed again and picked up two bottles pouring them into her mouth, miraculously, at the same time without spilling any. After she had finished them she grabbed two more and downed them.

"Oh, god," I heard Alice mutter as Bella moved onto another drink staring at Edward as she did so.

"Bella, maybe we should go," I heard Alice as she pulled on Bella's arm but Bella pulled her arm out and raised her hands in the air.

"I'm having fun!" she yelled before grabbing another two beers and running onto the dance floor and jumping in a shocked mans arms and started snogging his face off. My eyes grew wider as she hopped down from his arms and started grinding into the groins of at least 10 men crowded around her.

"What. The. Hell?!" I asked my head turning to Alice as she stood her head in her hands, eyes peeking through to look at the scene.

"Another usual occurrence," she muttered and turned her eyes from Bella to Edward. My eyes followed.

"Love," was all she said before walking off to find someone leaving me looking at Edward's broken features as he watched Bella's growing audience.

"Hell Yeah!" I heard Bella yell above the noise before she moved into a corridor accompanied by a trail of dogs, one ran off and I saw him talk to Edward, I saw Edward shake his head before the other boy rubbed his hands together and ran after Bella.

I followed his lead and followed them into the small room to see them all sitting in a circle, "That's hardly fair," I heard Bella mutter before a dark haired boy started making out with her as the others counted down from 30.

When they pulled apart I saw Bell take a swing from a new bottle before opening her mouth, "Eric, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, I noticed this was the dark haired boy as he rubbed his hands together licking his lips.

"You have to go onto the stage and pause the music and exclaim your love for Edward before trying to kiss him," she laughed as he groaned but ran out and sure enough the music stopped and the yell travelled through the air, "I love you, Edward Cullen!"

There were many laughs and screams and I presumed that was just him running after Edward, I looked over Bella's face and saw a look of relief as she her lips formed the same five words that Eric hand just moments before.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Alice standing there with the beautiful boy from before beside her, Emmett.

"I've got to go but I just wanted to introduce you two. Rose, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is Rose be nice and don't say anything too idiotic I know that will be hard for you but just try," I blushed as Alice sent a wink my way, and I don't ever blush so this was a big deal.

"I'm Emmett but I also go by the names All mighty god of all, the master of everything, ruler of the world, sexy thang, it has to be pronounced thang not thing or else that is wrong, the Emmster, Em, Emmy or just Emmett. I don't really mind. I've heard so much about you from our little pixie, it's nice to finally meet you," I could feel the huge grin on my face at the man in front of me.

"I'm Rosalie but everyone whose sane calls me Rose, sorry not a whole list of nicknames for me. I've heard a fair bit about you and your magic arse from Alice as well," I laughed as Emmett's face turned embarrassed.

"Oh no, she didn't tell you the glitter story did she?" he asked as he buried his face in his hands.

"Don't worry; I think it's quite funny. Even the ultimate straight faced Bella chuckled!" I measured his reaction to his sister name to see him wince.

"Bellsies," he frowned and ran a hand through his curly hair. I wrapped my arms around his massive body and hugged him to me.

"What happened between you?" I asked him looking into his deep emotion filled brown eyes.

"It's a long story," he mumbled and hugged me closer, I could feel the heat radiating between us.

"I think I have enough time," I said with a smile and saw him sigh.

"Well actually it's quite a small story, Bella and I were the closest you could ever be with siblings, her and Edward were best friends but I always around with them, Alice and Jasper. We along were the best of friends basically inseparable until _he _came along," he growled and I took this moment to fit in my question.

"He... as in Edward?" I asked looking into his pained eyes.

"Nope, as in _Ja_-" the rest of his sentence was cut of my a load moan, "It's no fun without Bella!" I heard the boy say and I quickly spun around and out of Emmett's arms, breaking from the trance I was in to see Bella gone.

"I've got to go," I said to Emmett and ran towards the congregation of boys all mumbling to themselves.

"Where's Bella?" I asked hysteria clear in my voice.

"She went off with Mike somew-" but before he could finish his sentence I was out of the door and running around the massive house interrupting many couple but not finding Bella anywhere. I could feel myself hyperventilating as I had finished looking at all of the rooms of the house but found no trace of Bella or her companion Mike. I tried to control my breathing when I heard the scream coming from one of the windows.

I ran over to the open window and saw to shadows moving from the house. One walking, one being dragged.

I could feel my breath quicken as I hurried down the stairs into the loud party of people who wouldn't have heard the screams, you could only her if you tried, coming from the garden.

I started yelling Bella's name as I bolted quicker towards the door.

I bumped into someone but piled through them towards the back door.

Still screaming Bella's name.

I finally reached the garden and ran pulling of my heels so I could run faster towards the louder screams.

I heard footsteps behind me but ignored them as I saw the two figures in the corner of the walls, one pushed against it, struggling to break free as the other held the first figure against the wall pulling off various items of her clothing as they piled on the cold grass.

I neared and saw Bella's brown hair tussled in all directions, tears running from her darkened eyes and her mouth covered by a hand. I picked up my paced and ran straight into the man holding her against the wall, only to be flung back off my the muscles that ripped his arms.

The hand that wasn't holding Bella against the wall and picked me up as if I weighed nothing and pushed me back into the wall.

I felt my head bang hard off the wall and I started to feel dizzy.

"Bella!" I screamed and ran back towards him pounding my fists against him but he looked as though he felt nothing, I saw Bella up against the wall all of her clothes ridden from her apart from her panties.

His hands were against her breasts and I pounded the hardest I ever could against his head.

Quickly he turned and threw me once again against the wall, this time harder.

I raised my hand to the back of my head and felt the warm dampness.

"Bella! Edward!" I screamed one last time.

The last thing I saw was a flash of bronze before my eyes fluttered closed and I was enclosed in darkness...

* * *

**_Thank you for reading my chapter... even if it is extremely late! I'm sorry! i wish i could have updated sooner but i have had writers block but now it is gone *poof* so i will try to write chapters for you. If you had wanted to read my other story 'To Live' that was also in the desicions fanfic and came second to this story it is now complete so if you want you can read it._**

**_Thank you again and please review _**

**_edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever_**


	4. Bastard

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, as much as I wish to, I don't!_**

**Bastard**

**RPOV**

**Song: Charmer by Kings Of Leon**

I scrunched my eyes tightly when the bright light flooded through the protective lids, thinking I could handle the shine I quickly opened my eyes blinking repeatedly until my eyes finally were comfortable. I moved my hand up to the back of my head were I was feeling a throbbing pain but it was stopped before it reached its destination.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I heard a voice I faintly recognised beside me. I turned and saw the blonde hair of Jasper Whitlock, I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"What happened?" I asked becoming even more confused at the shocked expression on his pale face.

"You don't remember the party?" he asked and I nodded, "Mike's party?" I asked.

"How much can you remember?" he asked and I thought back and I gasped at what I had seen.

Mike.

Bella.

"Oh god, how is she?"I asked with pleading eyes suddenly the look on his face become darker and more pained.

"She woke up about four hours ago screaming and cry, she won't let anyone go near her and she is just sitting in the corner of her room rocking back and forth. I told Alice she should leave because she hasn't slept or ate," I quickly stopped him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked my eyes travelling along the golden wall I knew to be my own.

"Two days and bad news for you is that you have to go to school tomorrow," he laughed and I just groaned.

"Where's Mike?" I felt my fist clench at my sides at the mention of his name and I saw Jasper's hands do the same.

"He was nearly killed," he said through clenched teeth, "Jessica went outside for a smoke and she started screaming so everyone, out of curiosity, ran outside to see what had happened although most didn't expect more than a broken nail or Edward and his new girlfriend only to find Mike's bleeding unconscious body, you laying across the ground blood spilling from your head and Bella... Bella laying there... I quickly ran over and covered her up before anyone else could see and picked her up while Emmett got you and called for an ambulance."

After a long silence grabbed his hand, "Everything is going to be all right," I whispered. While he shook his head.

"You haven't seen her, Rose, you haven't seen what he has done," he whispered and I saw the tears forming in his eyes. I pulled him into my arms and engulfed him in a hug, "Can I see her?" I asked trying to keep my voice small and I felt him nod into my hair before we both pulled away.

"Wouldn't want Ali seeing that, I could get in trouble," we both laughed and he stood up, "I'll give you some time to change.

It wasn't until this point I looked down at my clothing to see I was wearing the same clothes as I had been wearing at the party, it's not like my parents cared. I sighed and pulled myself up from the bed and held myself up when I began to fall. I moved over to my closet and picked out some clothes out quickly so I could see Bella.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could running into a big burly thing in the process, "Ouch, ouch, ouch," I whispered as I heard the booming laugh above me that I knew only to be Emmett Swan.

"Why aren't you with your sister?" I asked pulling myself up and walking towards the door that I was being pushed towards by the gigantic arm.

"No hello?" He gasped but I could just tell he was avoiding the subject.

"Shut up, Swan and answer the question," I shot him a quick smile to show I was joking before scowling again.

"Well, aren't you a happy camper," he said opening a door to a car that I hadn't been focusing on.

"Jeez, what are these?" I asked picking up a piece of red, lace of the seat. I heard another booming laugh from behing me as I flicked them into the backseat before climbing in.

"One of my many after school activities," he winked at me and I pretended to gag.

"Wow, you know the perfect things to say, don't you?" I glared at him, he may be hot but he seemed different from the last time I met him.

"That's just who I am, darling. You want to join to club of Emmett," he said wiggling his eye brows as he started the engine. I rolled my eyes, he seemed so nice yesterday.

"Is that even a question?" I asked glaring at out the window.

"Did my voice rise at the end? No. Therefore it wasn't a question, darling. It was a statement, I know what you want and you want me."

"Screw you, Swan," I hissed.

"I know you will."

"I won't hesitate to punch you and that's a statement."

"Well, I didn't believe your voice went up for it to be a question, Rosie Pie. But I know a way for your voice to go up real high," I saw him out of the corner of my eye wink at me before I reached over and did something I know I'm going to regret.

"See how your voice is going up high now?" I asked squeezing his male anatomy one last time before pulling my hand away and keeping it as far away from my body as possible.

"That was hot, but what would be even hotter... if you gave me a blowjob" was all he said before we parked in front of a house I presumed to be Bella's.

"My mother always told me to never put small things in my mouth," I quickly jumped out of the car, I now knew to be a jeep, remembering why I was here and ran towards the door only to be greeted by a pair of small arms squeezing me in a huge hug.

I felt the pixie's tears roll onto my shoulders as I squeezed her tight, "She won't let anyone near her. All. She. Does. Is . Scream," I hugged her for what seemed like hours until she stopped crying and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, let's go see her," I nodded and Alice's small figure started the descent slowly up the stairs, showing such a contrast to her usual dancing. I started walking when I felt something grab my arm, I turned and saw Jasper pointing towards a room that looked like a kitchen, I just nodded and walked into the kitchen knowing he would follow me.

"What's up?" I asked concerned.

"Apart from the obvious... I'm sorry I left you back there with Emmett but Alice was crying across the phone and I knew I needed to be there so I just called the first person I could think of. I'm sorry if he was a bastard, if it's any consolation he is a bastard to anyone and everyone," I scrunched my eyebrows trying to understand how one person can go from the amazing person I met at the party to _this. _

"He's a bastard?" I asked.

"Biggest one in history, as of two years ago," he said and then something clicked.

"When someone beginning with 'Ja' came?" I asked and his head shot up from the spot on the floor he was looking at to stare at me with wide eyes.

"How do you know about him?" he asked shock evident on his face.

"At the party," I whispered I continued to study the emotions crossing his face.

"Just promise you will never say _that _name to anyone. Especially Alice or Bella," he said running his free hand through his hair.

"What name? Just to make sure I don't slip it into conversation," I asked and leaned forward so I could hear his whispered answer...

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHA! Did anyone else notice that both James and Jacob both start with Ja? Just a question.... **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but I had SO much to do and I will try to update sooner... If I get reviews ;P**

**Another cliffhanger but this one isnt so 'cliffy' it's a few more steps back from the edge!**

**Thank you for reading and please review... I update much faster with reviews, just a subtle hint ;D!**

**edward(.)x(.)cullen(.)x(.)forever **


	5. Just Abuse Me

Disclaimer: NO..! IT'S NOT MINE!

**Just Abuse Me **

**RPOV**

**Song: Green Eyes by Coldplay**

* * *

"_What name? Just to make sure I don't slip it into conversation," I asked and leaned forward so I could hear his whispered answer... _

"Jacob Black," he hissed before turning his pained eyes towards me again, "Go see Bella, I've got to talk to Alice."

He turned quickly and I heard his footsteps above my head as he moved up the stairs, I heard the small mumbles from upstairs before I saw Jasper leaving the house hand-in-hand with a scared looking Alice. I stood in the kitchen knowing I looked even more confused than before I found out Jacob Black's name, know I knew a name but nothing about what I needed. What I wanted.

What I wanted and what I needed were answers.

And I was determined to get them.

When I began to walk towards the front door I heard whimpering coming from upstairs and I knew it could only be one person.

Bella.

I switched my eyes from the door to the stairs and back again.

Answers or Bella?

Bella or Answers?

I groaned but smiled at the feeling that for once in my life that choice was easy, I turned towards the stairs but slowly moved towards the sound of muffled cries. I ran my hands across the banister as I heard the small creaks of the stairs below my feet, I reached the doors the muffled cries were coming from and I slowly pushed the door open only to feel the tears rush to my eyes at the sight.

There in the far corner of the room was Bella, she was wearing an old shirt that was far too big on her and the baggiest jogging bottoms I had ever seen covering up the rest of her body. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she clung as close to the corner as possible, her brown eyes were covered by closed lids and her mahogany hair was just as messy as it had been the night it happened.

I started to walk towards her and discovered her asleep and muttering. As I leaned forward to hear her muttered words I heard a small crash and I turn towards the window the noise was coming from to see a head of bronze hair sliding open the window from the roof he was sat on. My eyes grew wide as I looked around the room for somewhere I could hide. I heard the window slide open and I quickly jumped into the closet behind me before I could thankfully be seen.

Standing on my tip toes I peeked through the slits in the closet door getting a full view of the scene that was opening in front of my eyes.

Edward's body slid through the open window before he quietly shut it, quickly looking outside to see if anyone was looking before silently closing the blue curtains. He took a deep breath his hands still dripping the curtains looking as though they were the only thing supporting him. With closed eyes he turned taking another deep breath before walking slowly and silently over to the corner in which Bella had hidden.

He kneeled in front of her sleeping, weeping, mumbling form before running a stray hand through his disarrayed bronze hair, his normal glistening emerald eyes were a dull plain green without their usual spark. The hand that once lay upon the carpeted floor was lifted, lightly stroking the pale cheek of Bella; I heard the small sigh that escaped his lips before his finger once again trailed the length of her cheek.

"I'm sorry I left you laying there Bella," his shaking, whispered voice echoed through the otherwise silent air, "I just couldn't b found when they found his body. It's only you that stopped me from killing that son of a bitch, you know," his small laugh filtered through the room as I tried to keep as still as possible watching the scene in front of me.

"I need to know, Bells. I need to know if I can change. I know I can change. I can change for you. But do you want me to? Do you want me? Bells, you have no idea how much it's hurts to have to sneak in through a window to be able to see you, to have to hide away from my family, my friends because I'm so ashamed of who I am and worst of all is I don't want to hide from you any more, Bella. But the truth is I can't trust myself. And I'm scared. I'm scared of letting go of the persona everyone believes is me because as soon as it goes I am so vulnerable, even more scared then I was with my fake identity. You are the only one who knows the true me. You are the only who has ever known but now that is over. I am sorry I kissed you, Bella. I know it was wrong but you kissed me back, even if you won't admit it. I know somewhere, no matter how deep it is buried, you feel something for me. I can still remember the current of electricity that pulse through my body when your lips finally meet my own, the way your silky hair felt against my bare hands, the touch of your bare skin against my own. I miss you, Bella. But we changed, he changed us, Bella," My eyes were still widened at the recognition of what Edward had said. Although this information left me even more confused than before, I also felt that it brought me a hell of a lot closer to the truth.

I continued to look through the small gasps in the door when suddenly Edward moved his hand from stroking Bella's face, I raised an eyebrow but quickly understood was happening. Bella's lids opened slowly revealing her brown orbs a small sob escaped her swollen lips and I could see the bags beneath her bloodshot eyes more clearly. Instead of screaming at the presence of Edward she just let a small, single tear run down her chalk cheek, her eyes shut once more as more silent tears escaped. Slowly Edward leaned forward and wrapped his arms protectively around Bella's shaking body, as her eyes became loosely shut signalling her unconsciousness.

I lifted my phone out of my pocket and quickly turned it on silent before flipping it open and taking a picture of the scene in front of my eyes as Edward leaned down and kissed the top of Bella's head. _Proof, _I told myself but I knew it was really to make sure that this was real.

I continued to stand on my tiptoes and look through the slits watching the occasional change in Bella's sleeping figure, in the space of 20 minutes Bella had positioned herself so her and Edward's body's seemed to fit together perfectly, I took another picture and quietly sighed in my head making sure I didn't make any noises.

Suddenly there was a large bang from down stairs and Edward jumped at the noises quickly pushing Bella of him so she wouldn't wake up. When their body's were no longer touching I heard a small whimper escape Bella and I was sure Edward heard it to because he froze; one leg already outside the now open window.

"Alice, give her 2 more minutes with her," I heard Jasper's voice and my eyes widened hoping Edward didn't understand what he was on about.

"I need to see her, Jazz," even though he looked utterly confused Edward escaped through the window lightly shutting it before I saw his bronze hair leave my eye sight altogether.

Before Alice could find me in a closet I hopped out trying not to make any loud noises or quick movements so Bella wouldn't stir. My idea didn't go according to plan when I tripped over a pair of ballet fats at the bottom of Bella's closet knocking lightly into the desk that I held onto for support instead of waking Bella up. I turned my head towards Bella and noticed her in the same position as she was when I left the closet. I bent down to pick up a piece of paper that fell on the floor and noticed Bella's handwriting, I lifted it up but before I could read it the door opened and I shoved it into my pocket.

I looked towards the door and noticed Jasper stood behind a broken looking Alice, he gave me a look that was apologetic but I just shook my head telling him there was nothing wrong, without me noticing Alice's eyes peeled away from Bella and looked at me.

"Did she wake up?" her quiet broken voice, sounded just like her brother's had moments before.

I nodded and Alice just looked at me shocked.

"I didn't hear any screaming and we were on the porch," she whispered moving her gaze back towards the body of her best friend.

"She didn't scream," I said but Alice's look was beginning me to explain but I just shrugged, "Maybe she now knows people are here for her, people who really care about her, like you and me, Ali."

She just nodded and moved closer to her sleeping friend, I saw the relief on her face as she sat beside Bella holding her hand. Bella's head fell to her small friends shoulder as she hugged closer to her.

"I love you, Bellsies," Alice whispered placing a light kiss upon Bella's hair.

"I love you, too," I heard Bella mumble in her sleep, the smile on Alice's face grew into a huge grin as she beamed towards Jasper and I.

"I'm gunna go, okay?" I asked, turning towards Jasper as he smiled at his now ecstatic girlfriend.

"Thank you," he whispered back.

"For what?" I asked completely confused.

"For whatever you did to make Bella better," his eyes still glued to the beautiful image in front of him.

"I'll be sure to tell him that," this time Jasper did move his eyes to look at me curiously.

"_He?" _

"I sometimes refer to myself in a male third person," I nodded my head as he raised his eye brows at me, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," he laughed as I jumped down the stairs and quickly ran out of Bella's home.

When I got outside I realised I hadn't brought my car and my house was ages away. I groaned at the sight of the red jeep in the driveway obviously trying to cause me pain. I shook my head and took a deep breath before I walked to the side of the house not wanting to knock on the front door in case I woke Bella up, I took a step back before I jumped a grabbed onto the first branch of the tree that hung directly over the roof of the house I pulled myself up and started to climb the tree expertly thanking god that I grew up in a family with older brothers. When I finally dropped lightly onto the roof I tried to think of a way I could get passed Bella's window without disturbing the people inside. In the end I decided the crawl along the roof below the window until I made it to the next room, when I made it to the next window what I saw burned my eyes.

I covered my eyes trying to hold in the scream that was ready to erupt from my chest and banged on the window, not opening my eyes until I felt the gush of warm air which proved to me they had stopped sucking each other's face's off and I could now open my eyes without being scarred for the rest of my life.

"I knew you'd want some of the Emmett sooner or later," he shot me a smirk and I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"The day I come for some of _'The Emmett' _will be the day you die because I am a necrophilia,sorry to break it to you," I shot him a smirk at his confused face.

"A necrophilia?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I have sexual intercourse with dead people," instead of staring at me like I thought he would he quickly recovered.

"I'll die if it means you'll have sex with me, you being on top just makes the experience a whole lot better," he winked at me and I continued to smirk at him.

"If you die, I promise to have sex with your body just to make sure you're truly dead," I threw him back a wink before crossing my arms.

"Before you came I was kinda busy, would you like to explain why you are here? Was it to check if I was dead?" I pretended to laugh at his poor attempt at humour before replying.

"Kinda busy? Were you not getting much reaction? And I need a ride home erectile dysfunction man," I shot him a smile as he climbed out of his window leaving the blonde girl on his bed topless and confused.

"Are you going to jump or not?" he asked and I just looked at him shocked before he suddenly dropped from the roof on which I was standing onto the ground below.

"You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled before I slid down the roofing before finally slipping off the end landing, surprisingly, on my feet.

Before I could do my usual happy dance I looked around me and noticed Emmett had disappeared, I took a deep breath and stomped my foot until I heard the booming laugh coming from the jeep beside me. Without looking at him I jumped into the passenger seat and glared at the window in front of me.

"Aw, you could at least talk to me, awkward silences make me feel..." Emmett tried to think of a word.

"Awkward? No shit, but girls with breasts like mine don't talk to guys with penis' like yours," I shot him a glare and he continued to smirk at me.

"I have seen your boobs and they are spectacular but you haven't seen my penis," he argued back.

"And what is it, spectacular? I don't think so, didn't we just determine you had erectile dysfunction?" I asked.

"And I think you know what will help my little problem," he said parking outside my house leaning forward closer to my face.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked before opening my door and waving at his shocked features.

I ran inside my house and up to my bedroom not bothering to answer my parents when they could my name, it's not like they care anyway. I threw myself onto my bed and took out the piece of paper I had shoved into my pocket from Bella's desk, taking it out I smoothed it out glad that it hadn't gotten too crumpled in my jeans. As I scanned through the first lines I realised it was a song and after reading a few more I realised who it was about.

_Green Eyes by Bella Swan __**(Originally by Coldplay)**_

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand_

The green eyes  
Yeah the spotlight  
Shines upon you

And how could  
Anybody  
Deny you?

I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you

Green Eyes

Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know

That green eyes  
You're the one I wanted to find  
And anyone who  
Tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind

Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter since I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you

Green Eyes  
Green Eyes  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand

I took a deep breath after finishing reading it and tried to wipe the tears from my eyes before realising that there was another song written on the back of the paper, I flipped it over and began to read the second set of lyrics that, I presumed, were about the same green eyed person.

_Just Abuse Me by Bella Swan __**(Originally by Air Traffic)**_

_I never knew you  
But now I'm haunted by your past,  
How long will this last?_

I thought you loved me,  
You say you love me,  
Life's just a shadow that you cast.

And all my dreams come round in threes always  
Im independent but I'm tied to you  
You lied to me, I'd die for you  
But I can't read your mind.

I'm lost without you  
An empty feeling deep inside  
I want to run and hide

I'll let you use me  
And just abuse me  
But girl I want you to be mine

And all my dreams come round in threes always  
I'm independent but I'm tied to you  
You lied to me, I'd die for you  
But I can't read your mind.

And all my dreams come round in threes always  
I'm independent but I'm tied to you  
You lied to me, I'd die for you  
But I can't read your mind

I rolled onto my back trying to figure out the puzzle with my new pieces.

But sadly, none of my pieces seemed to make any sense fitted together.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I tried to update quicker than i usually do... sorry if i failed XD!**

**Please review because it makes me write faster AND i made this chapter extra long... well, long for me! :D**

**Thank you again... please review?!**

**edward(.)x(.)cullen(.)x(.)forever**

**

* * *

**


	6. J

**_Disclaimer: ... Nope... Sorry _**

**J**

**RPOV**

**Song: O Valencia by The Decemberists **

* * *

I didn't get much sleep that night, every time I shut my eyes I woke up in a sweat remembering my dreams of different figures, all doing different horrific things, all going by the same name.

_Jacob._

It seemed as soon as I woke up I was stalked by his name. My mother called me downstairs telling me that if I didn't leave soon I would be late and as I ran down the stairs and started going out the door I heard my parents discussing one of my father's colleges called Jacob. I started towards my car eating the breakfast bar my mother had left by the door when I heard calls of Jacob across the street, I turned to see a man running after his dog who seemed to have escaped from its leash. I sat in the car and turned my radio on only for my ears to be flooded with the name again, "Jake Gyllenhaal," before the voice could carry on I slammed my hand onto the button leaving me in the silence the rest of the journey to school, the overwhelming fear that something bad was going to happen continued to float above my head.

When I stepped out of my car I was surprised to see Bella's figure once again sitting on a bench with Edward on the other, they carried on the same 'I look up, you look down' routine that I had witnessed only days before.

"She wouldn't stay at home," I heard Alice's voice from beside me I turned and looked at her pained, saddened features, "Whatever you did changed her, thank you," I smiled at her and she just froze continuing to look at my face until she suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she was in her eyes took a position that showed only thought until she just slowly walked away from me a small smile on her face before calling over her shoulder, "Hide and follow her."

With that her petite frame danced out of my view into the arms of a curious looking Jasper Hale. I quickly took her advice and hid behind my BMW continuing to gaze between Bella and Edward, soon Bella stopped looking at Edward and her eyes floated over the parking lot trying to find either Alice or I. Without any luck she stood up pushing all her books into her bag before swinging it over her shoulder, stumbling in the process, Edwards eyes trailed after her as she walked into the school building, unknowingly being followed closely by me.

When Bella reached her destination, the row of lockers next to our homeroom, I hid the nearby staircase getting a good view of her and her locker. Knowing her the few days I had, I had never seen her locker and what was inside surprised me. The usual pictures of 'heart throbs' and posters of the 'hottest' actors weren't included in the decoration of the insides, the inside only held 4 things; a weathered copy of Wuthering Heights, a picture of Alice, her and a dark haired native American looking man, another picture of Alice, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, the dark haired man and herself, and finally a large picture of her stood between the dark haired man and Edward smiling widely as the other two pulled stupid faces at the camera.

My eyebrows furrowed trying to understand what Alice would want me to see.

_Maybe this man was Jacob._

"_Just promise you will never say that name to anyone. Especially Alice or Bella," he said running his free hand through his hair._

"_Especially Alice or Bella..."_

_Why had Jasper said Alice's name first?_

"Maybe I'm thinking too much into this," I muttered to myself, "Obviously Jasper said Alice's name first because he is dating her..."

I was about to carry on my conversation with myself until I noticed Bella's fingers lightly stroking the picture of her with the two men, her index finger lightly brushing against each male face before her head slammed against the metal of her locker repeatedly.

I took this as my cue to come out of my hiding place and approach the self abuser.

"Good to see you too," I laughed as I moved the locker door away from her reddened forehead.

She looked up at me and ran a free hand through her hair, "Yeah, I just... where were you this morning, I saw your car but you weren't there neither was Alice."

"Aw, ickle Bells was scared?" I asked taking her laugh as my opportunity to slip the sheets of music from her desk into her locker before her eyes opened once again.

"We better get to homeroom, can't wait for the stares," she laughed but my head shot up remembering what had happened, _how could I forget?_

"What joy," I muttered sarcastically as we turned into the silence not looking up until we were safely in our seats still surrounded by silence until someone suddenly fell through the door and laughter followed. My head shot up towards the door to see Mike Newton's battered figure limping through the door sinking into his seat, I grabbed Bella's hand not wanting to feel what she must be feeling now.

She turned towards me and shot me a smile to reassure me that it was ok but before I could reply there was a squeal from the doorway in which Tanya Denali stood arms raised in the air jumping up and down, "OMG! EDWARD JUST ASKED ME OUT! OMG!" my jaw dropped as I looked round the classroom for his figure but he was nowhere to be seen.

_That bastard._

My hands pulled into fists under the table trying to stop myself finding him and explaining to him EXACTLY what he should do to get Bella. And that didn't include him running around with other girls, if jealousy is what he is going for it hasn't worked for the past year or two so why would it work now?

I let out an angry breath before the bell rang and we stood up, I started following Bella and Alice towards the door when I was pulled into a tight hug by the pixie herself, in her pocket I saw a small flash of pink and realised it was her phone. Quickly hoping she wouldn't notice I lifted it out of her pocket and into my own before pulling out of the death grip.

"Bye, Alice," Bella and I said together before laughing and walking towards Mr. Banners classroom, hoping Alice wouldn't noticing her missing phone before I could get it back to her.

We trudged into the cold lab pulling out our chairs and plonking ourselves down onto the weird shaped seats. I pulled Alice's and my phone out of my pockets searching through her contacts.

_Eddie_

I clicked on his name and flipped onto my phone beneath the table.

_Eddiekins_

_5036410502_

_.com_

I shoved Alice's phone back into my bag and held mine under the table. I looked up and saw a piece of paper in front of my desk I glanced up again and saw Edward and Emmett sitting in front of me, Bella beside me writing notes so quickly I thought her hand would fall off.

_Rosman and Resnick (1989) reviewed information from 34 cases of necrophilia describing the individuals' motivations for their behaviors: these individuals reported the desire to possess an unresisting and unrejecting partner (68%), reunions with a romantic partner (21%), sexual attraction to corpses (15%), comfort or overcoming feelings of isolation (15%), or seeking self-esteem by expressing power over a homicide victim (12%)_

I rolled my eyes and threw the piece of paper at the back of Emmett's head only to be repaid with another note.

_In the case of a praying mantis, necrophilia could be said to be part of their methods of reproduction. The larger female will often decapitate or even eat her mate during copulation. However, given that the sexual activity of a male mantis is controlled by a brain-like ganglion in his abdomen it may not be appropriate to refer to him as a "corpse", even when he is decapitated._

I took a deep breath and glared at his shaking, laughing form in front of me for the whole lesson not getting anything Mr. Banner tried to explain.

"See ya later, Miss. N," Emmett boomed as he left the room leaving most to wonder who Miss. N was.

I just wanted to shoot him.

"I got Spanish now so I'll see you later, have fun in French," Bella laughed as she walked away from me turning into the only class I didn't have with either her or Edward or Alice. But I did have it with the wonderful Emmett. _What joy..._

I slipped into my seat opening my phone beneath the table. **(Edward's texts in bold, Rosalie's in **_italics_**)**

_See if you can beat your record of 2 hours. _

I quickly sent it and it wasn't long before I got my reply.

_**Who is this?**_

I rolled my eyes and decided to mess with him.

_Who do you think? I know all about you... you and Bella. _

_**What about Bella?**_

_Don't underestimate me Edward, I know _everything ;D

_**You don't know anything.**_

_What about your visit to her room last night, then? Did that not happen?_

_**How do you know about that?**_

_As I said, I know everything..._

I didn't get a reply after that and I just laughed to myself imagining his terrified face in my mind.

**(Welcome class please open to page 87 we will be recaping everything we learnt last lesson and practicing dialogue.) **"Bienvenue la classe s'ouvrent svp pour paginer 87 que nous recaping tout nous avons appris la dernière leçon et le dialogue de pratique," Madame Mathieu said to the class and everyone flicked open their books. I looked to my left and smiled noticing that Emmett wasn't here to bug me.

**(Read through the passage in the purple square and review with your partner. Remember to speak only french.) **"Lu par le passage dans la place pourpre et la revue avec votre associé. Rappelez-vous de parler seulement français," before I had a chance to raise my hand or celebrate my freedom a huge man fell through the door frame and ran into the seat next to me apologising to the teacher for being late.

"Parlez juste à Rosalie en français utilisant ce que nous avons appris hier, Emmett," he grinned towards the teacher before replying "oui" and turning in his seat towards me. **(Just talk to Rosalie in French using what we learnt yesterday, Emmett)**

"Where have you been all my life?" he laughed at me and I glared at him.

"Hiding from you," he looked taken aback before shaking his head and looking down at me.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?" _he wants to see if he can beat me? As if…_

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore."

"Is this seat empty?"

"Yes, and this one will be if you sit down."

"Dammit," he muttered and I raised an eyebrow asking if he had finished but he just continued to smirk.

"Your place or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine."

"Hey baby, what's your sign?"

"Do not enter."

"I would go to the end of the world for you."

"But would you stay there?"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and i together"

"Really, I'd put f and u together"

His mouth opened as though he was going to say another but Madame Mathieu just glared at us, "Parlez. Dans. Français." **(Speak. In. French.)**

I mumbled my apology and flicked through the text book trying to remember what we were supposed to be doing.

When I looked up Emmett's face was right by ear and I could feel his hot breath against it, "voulez-vouz couchez avec moi ce soir?" **(would you like to sleep with me tonight?)**

I just smirked back at him shaking my head to show he hadn't won, I leaned forwards leaving my face, and lips, only millimetres away from his own, "Oui, je voudrais cela juste tant que vous ne venez pas immédiatement. Les hommes sont habituellement trop rapides pour me rendre heureux." **(****Yes, I would like that just as long as you do not come immediately. Men are usually too quick to make me happy.)**

I pulled back when the bell rang and smiled at his frozen features before pushing my chair in and reaching for my phone that vibrated alerting me that I had a message. As I walked out the door I made sure to sway my hips a bit more and stick my bum out more and I'm not even sure why.

_**Just, please, leave me alone.**_

I quickly replied hoping I had finally gotten through to him.

_Everyone wants happiness without any pain, but you can't have rainbows without a little rain..._

When I exited the classroom into the packed hall I heard the screams echoing down the corridors from what could only be one person, "WHERE IS MY CELL PHONE!"

I cringed as the body was thrown at me raiding every crevice of my body until she finally found the small pink object in my bag.

"WHY DO YOU MY PHONE?!" the high pitched squeal nearly burst my ear drum.

"It fell out your pocket but I couldn't give it to you because you had already walked off," I quickly lied but Alice seemed to believe me as I was engulfed in my second hug of the day.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she continued to mutter as she flicked through her phone looking for something which made me think I may have forgotten to look at one of the main pieces of information I needed.

Before I could comment on Alice's apparent addiction there was a low voice that echoed through the halls causing Alice's small body to freeze beside me, Jasper to tighten his grip on her shirt and Bella to grin the biggest smile I have ever seen on anyone's face. Ever.

"Bella, I'm home," I looked up to see the dark haired boy from the pictures in Bella's locker but he hardly looked the same. He was defiantly taller, more muscular, more tanned and looked years older from the boyish looks he held in the photograph.

"_Jake!"_ I heard Bella squeal as she ran into the man's eager arms and I felt Alice become even more ridged from beside me.

And across the hall, for the first time today I saw the flash of bronze hair run quickly through the crowd that had gathered around us and straight out of the front doors of the building.

_So this is the infamous Jacob. _I thought to myself as another piece of information was added to my puzzle.

_Welcome home..._

* * *

**_Oh my god... i am so tired! I am going to sleep now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.. i thought since i finished my latest death threat from my teachers i would FINALLY update for you!_**

**_please review_**

**_because i wrote for you when i should be getting some well deserved rest! _**

**_That is probably the reason for all the mistakes and things in this chapter... sorry!_**

**_please review... i update sooooooooo much quicker with reviews ;P! Any you should review because I gave you EmxR fluff AND I introduced JACOB! Anyone else think this is finally going somewhere? I am going to say for anyone who is actually reading this that there are TONS of clues to the story line in this chapter and Rose thinking about Alice coming before Bella when talking about Jacob isnt just her thoughts but a MASSIVE clue! now... think my minians!_**

**_REVIEW!!!!!_**

**_edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever_**


	7. Hell No

**Hell No**

**RPOV**

**Song: Bridges by Lifehouse**

* * *

As I lay on my bed, my mind replaying all the events of the day, I started noticing small reactions that I had missed through the hectic hours of school. I remembered Bella's broken features, which she quickly, and so cleverly, hid before she thought anyone could notice, when Tanya announced her new relationship status to the world, I remembered Alice running as soon as Jacob came into view and Jaspers quick sprint after her shaking body, I remembered my introduction to the infamous Jacob and how innocent he seemed but I knew, more than anyone, that one should never judge on first impressions.

Running a nervous hand through my tangled hair I sat up determined to try and understand what was happening. I ran over to the desk in the corner of my room pulling out a pen and the biggest piece of paper I could find in the cluttered space given.

I threw myself onto the floor, looking over at the clock in the process.

_12:43_

"Not like I'm getting much sleep anyway," I muttered to myself as I brought my pen to the paper and started doing what I normally do in situations where I don't understand anything, I started to draw a mind map, linking everyone I thought had something to do with his whole 'thing' together.

After an hour of drawing lines between people's names I started to realise even my usual tactic of solution was ending in disaster.

I started at the paper in front of me, all the names linked up with coloured lines and a key but I still had no idea what to do, when to do it or who to do it to. I sighed running my free hand through my hair and threw myself onto my bed groaning into my pillow begging someone to give me some answers.

As I started to drift off into the unconsciousness I was suddenly awoken by a small beep telling me that I had received a new message, I sat up rubbing my eyes and reached over onto my bedside table to read what the message said.

**Do I know you?**

I looked at the name only to realise that it was Edward, texting me at 3 in the morning.

"Jeez," I muttered and send my reply.

_Does it really matter? _

I asked and I sent him the picture I had taken of Bella and him together to try and freak him out more. Maybe he'll finally grew a pair...

**If you suddenly began receiving texts and pictures that have proof that you are being stalked, wouldn't you like to know who it was?**

_I don't think stalked is the correct term. I just always seem to be in the right place at the right time._

**Right place at the right time? That makes no sense.**

_Soon Edward I will uncover your mystery and only then will you be able to thank me._

**What do you want?**

_No more Tanya, means better for Bella and you. Jealousy hasn't worked so far so what makes you think it will now? Especially with Jacob back in the picture…._

After that I was able to tuck comfortably back into my soft bed and get ready for the last day of torture before the weekend.

* * *

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, what are you still doing in bed? You were supposed to leave 5 minutes ago!" My mother's yelling brought me abruptly out of my unconscious and my form leaped from my bed before my mind caught up with it.

I ran into my bathroom throwing on the first clothes I could find and was out of the door in record time. Throwing myself into my car I managed to shove a whole cereal bar in my mouth, speeding down the small roads of Forks reaching my destination of an empty car park, reminding me that I had to run.

Jumping out of my BMW dreading my decision to wear heels, I peeled them of my feet and waddle-ran through the secluded car park in my knee length skirt my lonely footsteps barley being her through the echoing halls as I ran towards my locker.

Turning the final corner I stopped knowing my locker was right next to the staircase, turning the corner I quickly retraced my steps so my back was against the row of lockers out of sight of Jacob Black's stealthily walking body moving towards Alice's shaking figure that was grabbing books from her locker and placing them in her bag mere centimeters away from my hidden form.

My breath quickened hoping I wouldn't get caught when I was stood close enough to hear even Alice's faint mumbling.

Suddenly there was a small tap on the locker I was leaning on which I saw to be Jacob's hand at the side of Alice's frightened face, Jacob's darkened features leaned towards the small pixie face his thin lips right beside her ear.

"Where's Bella?" The low growl escaped Jacob's mouth was a definite difference from the sweet song I had heard yesterday.

"In class," the small shaken voice vibrated slowly out of the pale features of the usually perky pixie.

"Good," the voice growled once again, "then we can talk," he paused his hand moving along Alice's jaw and towards her mouth, "all alone."

Alice seemed frozen in her position and as much as I tried to move to save her I seemed also frozen in fear in a spot of my own.

"Can I ask one quick question, pixie?" the voice sounded more angered as the fingers trailed away from her mouth to holding her neck tightly in his hands lifting her face up so it was millimeters away from his own.

"How did you fake your precious virginity from your dear Jasper?" Alice didn't answer as Jacob's face moved closer to her own and even though she tried to pull away his lips crashed against her own and I heard the small sob from beside me, "Little Ali, how long will it take you to figure out that I always get my own way. I did with you. I did with Bella. And nothing is going to stop me continuing."

Jacob pushed her face away from his into the lockers and I heard another small cry leave Alice's lips as her body stood frozen up against the lockers.

"I think Bella will be expecting me, see you soon Ali," Jacob grunted as he pulled away from the lockers straightening up. My body stiffened as he moved passed me slowly into my homeroom as soon as the door slammed shut behind him and Alice's small figure slid down the lockers into a heap on the floor.

Taking a deep breath I tried to swallow all the new information that had suddenly been placed so conveniently in front of me.

Before I could even begin to bring myself to move to my friends aid a large body emerged from my homeroom sprinting towards Alice as soon as his eyes floated passed her, narrowly missing me, Emmett sat beside Alice engulfing her in a huge hug but the only words uttered from her mouth were a quick, "He's back, Em. Back for everything," completely confused I managed to regain the small part of me that wasn't breaking down and walk out from the lockers straight into homeroom pretending that I hadn't seen anything.

The first thing I noticed was Bella body as she shook with laughter at something Jacob had said, her hand enveloped within a large darker coloured on, Jaspers scowl as he looked upon the scene in front of him, Edward's face switching from angry, to frustrated, to longing, to pained and back to angry repeatedly as he also looked at the pair.

Before I could walk towards them too I was stopped in my tracks by the irritating Jessica Stanley and her high pitched squeal, "You will never guess what I just found out," she started and before I could stop her she continued, "Jacob spent the night over Bella's house last night, WITH police chief dad's permission, brought Bella to school this morning made out with her on the front steps before having a massive fist fight with Edward Cullen but Bella pulled Jacob away before either could get caught then they went straight into homeroom followed by Edward and Emmett and while Edward and Bella shouted at each other so was Emmett and Jacob then the bell rang and then Jasper broke them all up. It was awesome!" she then ran away from me presumably to tell someone else her magnificent tale.

I continued my walk until I reached Jaspers table pulling a chair out from the table in front before turning it around to the relieved face of Jasper.

"Thank god your here I thought I was going to have to put up with _that _alone," he mumbled indicating to Bella and Jacob, I laughed along with him all homeroom noticing neither Emmett nor Alice came back in.

Biology and French gave me no clues, my usually stuffed biology lesson was spent with Bella trying to suppress a giggle at whatever Jacob had text her oblivious to the rest of the world and Edward concentrating a bit too much on the board. Hoping that I would be able to vent all my frustration out on Emmett in French wasn't any luck either when he returned to class halfway through and the look on his face told me I should start our usual banter.

Surprisingly Alice was acting like her usual self during trig and English lit inviting me over to her house after school for a sleepover to which I quickly accepted and she started planning out a whole weekend like nothing had happened.

As I sat at our lunch table I was hoping something would happen when Bella approached our table hand in hand with a smirking Jacob, they sat at the table and although the tension rose there was no explosion as I had wished.

"Sleepover tonight, Bells, with Rose, you coming?" Alice's voice danced through the air that could be cut with a knife.

"Well, Jacob and I..." Bella started but her words were quickly shut out.

"You're coming home in my car and that's final, we haven't had a good sleepover in years!" with that conversation seemingly over Bella just nodded as Jacob whispered in her ear. I took this as my opportunity to look over at Edward and saw him in a very compromising position with Tanya Denali, scowling I took out my phone armed and ready.

_She's not watching your little display_

I sent the message and within seconds the phone was in his hand and Tanya had been politely pushed of her perch, Edward's eyes were scanning the cafeteria I slid my phone back into my pocket before I could be caught.

* * *

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Alice yelled turning the radio on louder nearly bursting my ear drums.

" NO YOU GIRLS NEVER KNOW!" we all shouted together with the floating voices of Franz Ferdinand around our heads as we pulled up at Alice's huge mansion peeling out of her Porsche one by one laughing loudly as we did so.

"Mum and dad aren't home so we only have to share with Edward... and maybe, Tanya," I heard Bella laugh tighten as her name was mentioned and we all pushed into her house gasping when we smelt the aroma erupting from the kitchen.

Running we all piled into the kitchen where a banquet of every snack food and homemade food you could think of was laid out beautifully on the table with a proud looking Edward Cullen standing beside it, "I thought since mum wasn't here to feed you maybe I could, have fun," Edward smiled hugging a grinning Alice before walking through the kitchen door and started up the stairs.

"How the hell did he cook all of this?!" I gasped taking a huge bite out of the best chocolate brownie I had ever eaten.

"I dunno, but my brother is a genius!" I was just able to make out Alice's words through the muffin between her teeth.

Bella mouth opened looking like she was ready to comment but was stopped by the doorbell ringing through the house. In true hyper fashion we all ran towards the door in a contest to be the first there, with my longer legs as an advantage I was able to lunge towards the door first nearly pulling it off its hinges as I threw it open.

Stood there was the smirking face of Jacob Black, the last and first person I wanted to see.

Before I could even slam the door the growl came from the staircase behind me, "HELL NO!" was the shout that escaped the bronzed haired mans lips.

* * *

**_I am so sorry for not updating but you know you still love me! ;D Thank you for reading but i would like to say that one of the reason it has taken FOREVER to update was because i broke my right arm and my ankle falling down the stairs (Bella moment!) so i was typing the whole thing with my left hand which was very hard! _**

**_Thank you again... please review?!_**

**_P_**

**_L_**

**_E_**

**_A_**

**_S_**

**_E_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_!?_**

**_edward(.)x(.)cullen(.)x(.)forever XD_**


	8. Windows And Whispers

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Never have, Never will.**

**Windows and Whispers**

**RPOV**

**Song: Exo-Politics by Muse**

Jacob's grin grew on his face as he raised a bottle of champagne above his head, "but I came bearing gifts!"

I went to shut the door in his face when my motion was stopped by the quick hand of Isabella Swan who seemed quite oblivious to the glaring match that was going on between her boyfriend and everyone else in the room.

"You think a bottle of cheap champagne is going to get you into this house?" Edward's deep voice rung through the air.

"Well champagne seemed classier than beer," Jacob shrugged trying to get into the house but I stood in the way not letting him through, "What have I done to you Rose? I didn't realise."

I reminded myself not to fall for the act as I just looked up at him with the most innocent eyes I could conger up, "Nothing but it _is _a girls only sleepover and that means that no guys allowed," I smiled up at him trying not to throw up knowing that this nice guy act wouldn't stay long.

"Come on, Rosie. You wouldn't just leave a poor guy out here all alone," he said flashing me a quick smile. I just shrugged and tried unsuccessfully once again to shut the door.

"Bellsies?" Jacob's voice came out all soft and innocent but I knew to believe otherwise.

"Su-" Bella started but was stopped by mine and the familiar growl of Edward Cullen, "Fuck off!" As this was something Edward was more likely to say and in my present state wasn't the best thing that should be coming out of my mouth I realised a saving tactic was needed. Immediately. So I came out with the most utter tripe I could think of in the small 5 second gap.

"Oh you like that song too?" Looking from face to face realising everyone was looking at me eyebrows raised, even Bella had found a way for her eyes to peel from Jacob's figure, I started to singing to the first tune I could think of, "Fuck off, fuck off. You know you wanna jerk off, jerk off," quite pleased with my saviour tactic I smiled at them however my amazing singing skills hadn't seemed to impress so I scowled.

"Well, if you don't like it don't judge me," I once again tried to close the door but Bella's small foot stayed holding its position. However this time instead of me having to try and slam the door onto the smirking face of Jacob Black this time it was the striding figure of Edward.

"Rosalie may not have but I meant it. Stay the fuck away from me. My family. And my house," Edward growled as he slammed the door in the scowling face of Jacob Black who surprisingly didn't try and fight the large wooden door that closed in front of him, I just managed not to raise my hand up to Edward for a high-five just in time. I don't think they would have believed my next terrible lie.

Everything was silent for a moment before Edward started moving up the stairs, "When Tanya comes don't disturb us."

"How disgusting," Bella muttered towards the floor.

"I didn't think you'd see it that way Bells," Alice said seeming confused.

"I don't know why you'd think that. That was appalling!" Bella agreed back but I had the feeling they were speaking of different people.

"It was very rude," Alice replied fists bawling up.

"Couldn't agree more, he can't just think he can do that!" Bella said fists also tightening.

"Disgraceful the way he just came out with it!"

"He's such a bastard."

"He's a fucking asshole, Bella," Alice replied and they linked arms with my laughing figure and pulling me towards the kitchen.

"I must say Rose, that song seemed kind of ... interesting," Bella and Alice burst out laughing and I was offended. I thought my song had potential.

"Screw you," I muttered throwing another brownie down my throat.

"Anyway," Alice started with a smirk, "It's a sleepover so you know what that means... all night movie marathon!"

At that precise moment the door bell rang interrupting the squeals that had gathered in the room and, confused, we all moved towards the door, I was seriously considering throwing my shoe at this man if he didn't leave me alone for one night, I believed even someone on a mission as important as mine needed at least one night off. However, when we finally reached the door our faces were met with the smirking one of Tanya Denali and we were all pushed out the way as she ran towards he figure of Edward Cullen that was stood at the foot of the stairs jumping on him sticking her slutty tongue down his throat as he ran with her up the stairs.

The sick rose in my throat as I tried to block my mind of what was inevitably going to be happening above our heads for a while. As much as this was sickening me I was stood in the room with his sister and the girl he apparently loved so I couldn't complain too much. But I don't think I could have been stood in a more uncomfortable circumstance.

As Alice pulled us towards a massive room lined with windows and filled with a full range of speakers and the biggest television I had ever seen she muttered numerous profanities about her brothers escapade and Bella looked like she was holding back years of unshed tears. Instead of pulling Bella in for a hug I moved my hand towards my pocket ready to give that bastard a piece of my mind, however I managed to stop myself picking up my phone before I could send him a text knowing that that would be a sure give away of who was the one sending him the messages leaving the impact of them being rendered pointless.

The rest of the night held nothing of interest to add to my compiling list of details of this mystery and finally after the buzz from all the sugar had worn off I found myself surrounded by sleeping bodies as the end of The Notebook ran across the screen leaving my usually dry eyes flooded with water. Pulling myself up from the floor I switched off the television using the overcomplicated remote but was suddenly overcome with a chill that sent goose bumps shooting along my arms turning quickly I saw one of the many windows open. I questioned myself if my thoughts that Alice had shut all the windows before settling down were true.

Trying not to freak myself out too much I took a deep breath before shutting and locking the large glass pulling the bronze curtain across to block any view of the outside from the large window.

Turning towards the large locked door to the room I was stood in I walked outside and ran to the kitchen trying to calm my fast beating heart while sipping a glass of water. Running a hand through my hair I took another deep breath while shaking my head telling myself that I was going insane.

Walking back into the television room the first thing I noticed was not the two bodies lying upon the couches but the bronze curtain that I had just pulled in front of the windows was now neatly tied back onto the hook it once lay upon and the locked window was now wide open along with every other window in the room.

My eyes shot around the room looking for anyone or anything that had changed since I had left the room. However as much as my eyes search nothing seemed to have happened that could give a reasonable explanation as to what was happening as I thought either my heart was going to jump out of my throat or my pounding chest.

Before I could move towards a corner of the room to see what was going on I felt a cold, finger trace a line across my neck but when I turned my whole body shaking there was no-one stood behind me or anywhere in sight. When I was about to turn around again I felt two strong hand grip my wrists and two large feet pin down my own stopping any movement I was making, when I opened my mouth to scream a piece of fabric was soon shoved deep into my throat prohibiting any words.

Blinking back silent tears I tried to wriggle from the strong grasp when one of the stranger's hands pinned both of mine into one of his own. The cold finger played with the frilly rim of my tank top before the icicles touched the skin beneath the shirt trailing a line across my shacking stomach before it stopped at the edge of my breast circling past, the frozen fingers raised my shirt above my head as the fingers pushed my waving hair from my neck I felt the cold breath pierce my skin before placing and icy kiss against my neck before they trailed towards my ear, "You're so beautiful, Rosalie," the deep growl trembled through her ear, "It would be such a pity for that beauty to suddenly disappear. I can do to you what I did to Seth. I can do anything, Rosalie Lillian Hale. Anything," the grip the stranger held upon my limbs tightened with ever words he growled, "Stop what you are doing. I would hate to see someone so extraordinary perish."

With the end of the sentence the grips that had held me still were suddenly let loose and I spun around as quickly as I could however I couldn't even catch a glimpse of the person who had just threatened me. Shuddering I pulled my shirt down and reached up tugging the fabric from my throat when I suddenly felt something liquid pore into my mouth and down my neck. Holding the fabric in my hand I felt it drop as the room started spinning around me and I as I fell towards the ground I felt two arms catch me.

As my eyelids slowly closed my head repeated two things.

Who was that?

And, Who is Seth?

**I feel so bad. I am so sorry. I had to moved to a different building which fucked up all my internet connection and the dude who was meant to set up another one decided to not come for 2 weeks and thn give me a broken wireless rutor or something and i have just got an actual working one thanks to the best boyfriend ever literatly this second. I am so sorry. It has been months. But i am writing the next chapter and hopefully i will get that out soon. I am so sorry.**

**edward(.)x(.)cullen(.)x(.)forever**

**p.s. I'm so sorry **

**p.s. next time you meet and internet man for virgin, please kick them in the balls :D**


End file.
